


The Hard, The Fast, And The Furious

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Couch Sex, Floor Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Smut, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Top Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It's movie night at Britin. Brian makes watching two of Justin's favorite movies even more fun.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Hard, The Fast, And The Furious

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so I wrote this back in December after watching the first two Fast and Furious movies. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it.

Brian looked over at Justin seeing that he was trying to be discreet on what he was doing. Brian however could hear the sounds Justin was making over the movie they had on. It was the one that Justin had been wanting to see in theaters, but he'd refused to go with him back then. He had never wanted to do things like this before they'd gotten married. The third movie was going to be out on DVD the following week. Justin had wanted to re-watch the first two before seeing Tokyo Drift. It might be a good thing that they didn't go to the theaters back then. He could clearly see Justin's hand moving under the blanket he had over him. He smiled taking hold of the blanket's edge yanking it off of Justin. 

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie, not jerk off during it?" Brian asked locking eyes with Justin who's hand was moving up and down his cock. He grinned hitting pause on the DVD for a moment. "The cars getting you hot and bothered or is it the actors?" He asked moving so he was facing Justin. 

He took hold of Justin's hand that was over his cock with his own hand. He started moving their hands up and down Justin's cock faster than Justin had done. Justin let his head fall back moaning letting Brian control his hand. He'd been trying not to be obvious about what he was doing, but he had to of let out some sound. He never could be quiet during sex or jerking off his self. He'd wanted to watch the Fast & The Furious movies with Brian. If the timing had been right he would have gone to the theaters to see the third one, but it hadn't been. He also hadn't been sure if he could have watched it without wanting to cum there. 

The thing was he got horny watching these movies. It was the cars and the actors combined that had him going right now. They had only gotten half an hour into the first movie, but he was rock hard. When Brian had yanked the blanket away he'd about cum from getting caught. He'd tried biting down on his inner jaw or bottom lip, but he guessed the sound had finally gotten Brian's attention. 

"Both." Justin finally said when Brian's hand twisted theirs. He let out a whimper before he felt Brian's hand move from his. He groaned then not wanting it to stop.

Brian leaned in kissing Justin thrusting his tongue into his mouth once Justin opened up. He fucked Justin's mouth like he would his ass dominating it before he shoved Justin's hand away taking over jacking Justin off. He'd found the bottle of lube they kept between the couch cushions. Justin pulled back for air letting out a shout of words that made no sense as his orgasm hit. Brian kept jacking him off until he couldn't get anymore cum out. Brian's mouth covered his cock cleaning the cum and lube away until it was gone. 

"I think this movie nights going to be a whole lot more fun than I thought." Brian grinned before he kissed Justin again.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin moaned into the kiss not sure what Brian had planned. He always loved it when Brian had that look in his eye like he did now. He watched as Brian got up stripping his clothes off. Afterwards Brian pulled Justin up getting his clothes off as well. He opened Justin up so that he'd be open for him to slip inside. Once he was sure he was he sat back down on the couch. Justin still wasn't sure what Brian had planned, but he sat down on his lap sinking down onto Brian's hardened cock.

Brian hit play letting the movie start back from where it left off. Since it was a race scene between the cars Brian started his plan. He held Justin's hips fucking up into him without mercy. Justin cried out in pleasure with every move Brian was making. He lifted him up before bringing him back down or he'd fuck up into him without moving much. Justin forced his self to keep his eyes open as it happened wanting to see the movie too. 

"Fast cars turn you on huh, you're already hard again, Sunshine. I'm going to fuck you just like this every time they race." Brian said nipping at Justin's ear getting a whimper from his partner. 

Justin wasn't let down either with Brian's promise. Every time the cars were racing on screen Brian was slamming into his ass getting him closer to cumming again. When it was talking Brian either stopped altogether or went slow. Brian played the devil card too replaying a couple of the scenes twice. He made Justin stop his orgasm both times he almost came on the first movie. He replayed the ending when Dom's car flipped over after hitting the tractor and trailer three times. 

The fourth time he replayed that scene Justin didn't even see or hear it. Brian had moved them to the floor fucking Justin all out until he came screaming Brian's name as he pounded his ass. Brian unloaded for the third time since he'd let his self cum twice before unlike denying Justin. Justin groaned when Brian pulled out sucking the cum he'd deposited in Justin's ass for the third time back out. 

Justin moaned and whimpered as Brian's tongue swirled around licking at his hole. While Brian changed the movie Justin laid on the floor recovering from one of the best orgasms. He always had fucking good ones with Brian, but this one had been the best all year. It was even better than when he'd been denied sex for three days after he lost a bet. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Since it had been early Brian let Justin take a nap, the way he loved the best too. It gave Justin and Brian both time to recover. Brian and he had a snack plus something to drink before Brian put the second movie on. This time however Justin sat back on the couch letting Brian slid down onto his cock. The game was the same though with every high action scene Justin would fuck up into Brian as quick as he could. The slow scenes with mostly talking he stopped completely. That was unlike where Brian had gone slow on him though. Justin had denied Brian the right to cum like he'd been through out the movie as well. 

Brian groaned when Justin started pumping his cock only to stop right when he was about to cum on one of the scenes. It was the part of the movie near the end with the jump from the land onto the moving yacht. Brian hadn't thought that he'd get this turned on like Justin had. The guy that had his name was the one they both liked the most. Though Brian wouldn't have minded taking a turn with his friend Roman if they still took more than each other to bed. Justin had tortured him like he'd done with him on the first movie too. They'd both paused the movie on a shot of the actor they liked and wouldn't mind a round with. 

Justin played out the yacht scene longer than Brian had with the tractor and trailer scene. He even paused it with the car in mid air with a shot of the movie Brian and Roman in the car. He'd pounded into Brian's ass refusing to let him cum, but Justin had filled Brian's ass for the second time. When Justin finally played the end of the movie it wasn't high action. He made Brian wait until they got to the bedroom before he finished him off there. He'd wanted to be looking into Brian's eyes when he did so. It didn't take but three thrusts and Brian was cumming. Justin hadn't been able to that quick, but he did drink all of Brian's cum down he let out. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"We can never see these movies in the theater if they do this to us." Justin laughed once he flopped down beside Brian after they'd managed to shower. 

"I agree after that I'm not going to be able to even hear the title without remembering tonight." Brian smiled putting his arm around Justin kissing him. "We're making a night of the third one when it comes out on DVD next week." He added.

"That sounds like a plan, but we're going to have to try and watch it once all the way through before we fuck. Or we can do it after we fuck through the movie once." Justin said. "I haven't seen it since I never got to the theater to do so." 

Brian smiled kissing Justin rolling them so he was on top. He didn't stop until air was needed, but he didn't want to stop then either. "Maybe, we should find some other high action movies and have a weekend of it before watching." He offered.

"That is the perfect plan. We'll just have to make sure we turn off the phones." Justin replied letting out a yawn. The movie that hadn't been but about ninety minutes had been close to three hours with the stopping and starting plus rewinding. He was exhausted from the sex as well which had been beyond amazing.

Brian moved so he was behind Justin sliding back into his husband. It was their favorite sleeping position. Justin whimpered before pulling Brian as close as he could get him without being one person. Brian tightened his hold on Justin kissing his neck as they drifted off. He would have to check into more movies like the ones they watched. Maybe even see if Justin wouldn't try another western since that got his dick going the most, movie wise even if the ones tonight had gotten him hard too.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. If I missed any spelling or grammar problems I'm sorry. I only got Wordpad and can't catch them all on here.


End file.
